ALIAS: CSI
by RosaLev
Summary: Crossover of Alias and CSI that takes place mostly in the CSI world. Some GSR. First fanfic ever so please be nice. I tried my best with spelling and Grammer. And none of these characters belong to me
1. Chapter 1

The scissor kick to the head should have tipped him off. Perhaps if his head had been on the receiving end of Sara's powerful kick he would have picked up on it. Alas it was not meant to be. Which is why 2 weeks after the aforementioned incident Grissom stood and watched the scene in the interrogation room with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Catch many flies with that mouth, Gil" The man said his name with hard, bitter edge. Grissom turned around to face a man only a little older than himself.

"Jack... Agent Bristow" Grissom acknowledged the other man with a raised eyebrow. The man made him nervous, though he could not quite figure out why. Jack didn't even look at him before entering the interrogation room to deal with the suspect.

"Sara" Jack shouted to the young women who was currently holding the blond English suspect against the wall by his throat. Not enough to choke him; just enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Sara" he shouted again. The young women turned around breathless from her "interrogation" of the suspect.

"Daddy?"

Two week earlier

It looked like a typical B and E gone wrong to the cops who had broken through the door in a seedy apartment building after the neighbors complained about the smell. The owner of the building was no where to be found and after repeated attempts to reach him, the police had finaly broken the door down. CSI's Grissom and Sidle were called to the scene.

"Dead about seven days. Throat slashed." David said kneeling next to the body. "Autopsy should tell us more"

"You always say that" Sara told him, pausing briefly from photographing the body.

"Well its always true"

"Ok" Said Grissom, "Let's role him."

"A lot of bruising. Looks pre-mortem. Several cuts across his chest. Definite vital response. Hmm. Take a look at this." Sara and Grissom knelt down beside the body to get a better look at what David was pointing out.

"Tattoo of an eye on the hand. Not that common, even in Vegas. Sara, get a photo of this" Sara lifted her camera, aiming at the hand with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why she could not bring herself to look at his hand before that moment but as soon as the tattoo came into focus within her view finder she knew why.

"Rambaldi" She whispered grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. It should go without saying but apparently it doesn't. But CSI and Alias do not belong to me. Never did and unless someone out in Hollywood gives me a job working on the show, they never will.

_Interior of Grissom's SUV. Later That Same Day._

Grissom and Sara sat in his SUV and drove back to CSI headquarters. She was being unusually quiet and didn't even try to badger him into letting her drive. He swallowed a lump in his throat before asking her a question that made him nervous without knowing why.

"Sara? Who is Rambaldi?"

"Gris" She sighed pausing. "I can't"

"Honey, of course you can." He told her think that Rambaldi must bring up some painful memory from her past. Though he could not think of what. She laughed at that statement, surprising him. She looked him directly in the eye.

"That's just the thing Gris. I really can't" They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled into Grissom's parking space he cut the engine but didn't get out of the car.

"Sara, if you have some information that pertains to the case you have to tell me. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but..."

"Gris, that's not it. Well it does make me uncomfortable but that's not the problem." She sighed and bit her lip before looking back into his eyes. "I'm going to make a few phone calls and see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises." She got out of the car and reached into her bag pulling out a cell phone that didn't look like the one she normally used. He watched her as she walked from his car to her own. She got inside and closed the door leaving Grissom alone in his car and very confused.

Walked over to her car and got inside. She sat in the drivers seat of the car starring at the phone in her hands. Jack (her father she reminded herself) gave her a new one every six months or so, when he saw her. He wanted to make sure she had the latest technology and a secure line to reach him. Since quiting the CIA more than 7 years ago she only used it too call her father and sometimes her half sister. She never used it for what she was about to do. She flipped the phone open and punched in the 10 digit number that was long burned into her brain. At the tone she punched in some more numbers until finally she heard the correct prompt for what she needed to say.

"Agent Sidle ID number 6425098724007"

"Agent Sidle this line is secure to whom may I connect your call?"

"Directer Dixon please."

"Hold please." It took a few moment to transfer the call and Sara waited humming nervously to herself.

"Directer Dixon here"

"Dixon, it's Sara. Somethings happened. I might need your help." She filled him in on what she had found earlier at the crime scene. She hoped he didn't think she was overreacting. But Rambaldi here and now after all this time. A sick feeling deep inside the pit of her stomach told her that she wasn't overreacting.

_Las Vegas Nevada. The Next Night_

Sara drove to work with only a small amount of appreciation. Dixon had promised last night to help out. He was sending in a team to deal with it and she honestly didn't care how or what lies were told in the process. He was going to call back today with more details. She wanted that body out of the morgue and any mention of Rambaldi, his followers or her old life as far away from her as possible.

Grissom was being distant and she knew he was angry at her for not sharing the details about Rambaldi. She smiled in spite of herself wondering what a computer search of Rambaldi might bring up. Not much she knew. His followers were a select group and they wished to keep it that way. A google search of Rambaldi would turn up a few myths and legends but nothing more. The few web sites out there made Vampires seem more real than Rambaldi. But he was real. Whether or not you believed in him or his so called prophesies. His followers believed and that was enough to make him dangerous.

_CSI Lab:Las Vegas Nevada_

Sara walked to the break room just in time to see Grissom walking in with that nights assignments. She tuned him out lost in her own thoughts until she heard her name.

"Sara, you're with me. Double Homicide at a bar on the strip." She smiled at him with her best "Sara smile" willing him to forget yesterday. They had been doing so well together. She didn't want the ghosts of her old life taking over this one. Not when everything was finally falling into place.

They arrived at the scene right as the officers finished clearing the crime scene. The bar looked smaller than it really was from the outside. Inside there were different rooms leading into each other. Five DB's sat slumped around the table.

"Looks like someone interrupted their game" Grissom noted. Sara nodded, muttering something non-nonsensical. There was something oddly familiarize about this scene.

"Sara, take the perimeter. I'll start here." Grissom watched Sara nob her head with an odd look in her eye. He was surprised that she didn't put up a fight. She usually hated doing the perimeter but tonight she went without a word. Something was bothering her. He knelt looking at each victim looking for trace and dusting for prints. He was so lost in though that he didn't hear the man creeping up behind him or realize that there was a gun pointed at his head.

"Sorry Mr. Grissom" said a man with a English accent, "you seem a reasonable fellow but I really can't have this"

"Sir" Grissom said with his hands in the air, not moving, "I'm sure we can work this out."

"I'm sure we can't" He answered. "Sorry though, I really am. The cleaning crew took too long to get here. Las Vegas CSI's respond much faster than I anticipated." Grissom lieu around trying not too move his head, he was desperately trying to figure out where the officers who had cleared the scene had disappeared too.

"They responded to another call I'm afraid" The voice told him as if reading his mind. "Just you and me and the gigantic mess my latest partner has made. This will take far too many resources to cover up. Not impossible mind you, just more energy than I feel like expending." He sounded like he was bragging. Grissom tried to breath and remain calm, it was working until he realized that he wasn't alone at the crime scene. Sara was with him. He closed his eyes willing her to stay outside until this madman left. He could not watch her die. And he knew that if this man found her, he would kill her. Grissom had a bad feeling that it was only a matter of minutes until the Englishman made good on his promise and shot him in the head.

Sara had finished her walk around the perimeter and decided to go back inside to see if Grissom need help. She hoped that they could just for a moment forget them selves in the crime scene and work together as they always did. As she walked inside it only took her a few seconds to realize that something was very wrong. She drew her weapon flipping off the safely. She walked slowly, not making a noise and than she saw it. Grissom kneeling on the floor with a gun to his head and non other than Julian Sark standing behind him waiting to pull the trigger. He was talking to Grissom and Sara was reminded that Sark was like a cat, he liked to play with his victims before he killed them.

"CSI, drop your weapon." Sara shouted firmly. Sark looked up in surprise. He almost seemed to smile at her.

"Oh my, the plot thickens" He snickered at her

"Drop it Sark" She trained her gun at him. She had a clear shot and she willed herself to take it. But this wasn't the CIA. The protocols were different. Cursing to herself she repeated, "Drop it or I shoot"

"I'll take him down with me if you even make a move."

"You don't need to do this."

"My god Sara. What kind of training have these CSI's given you." His voice sounded almost concerned when he said, "What have they done to you?" Grissom used this moment of distraction to turn around, knocking the gun from Sark's hand. Sara watched with some pride as the gun slip across the floor and Grissom lunged for it. Sark was faster and better trained. They both struggled with the gun leaving Sara without a clean shot. She watched and without thinking ran towards them climbing on the bar in the promise. She would need the height for this to work. She ran to the end of the bar and than launched herself into a spin kick aiming directly for Sark's head. She hit it just hard enough the get him away from Grissom but not enough to knock him out. She grabbed his weapon in the process and landed on the floor with her knees bent. She turned to check on Grissom laying on the ground. It was only for a few seconds but when she looked up Sark was gone. She reach for her cell phone calling the incident in while holding onto Grissom with all of her might.

"This is CSI Sidle. I Need assistance. Officer down. Repeat officer down."


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of Alias and CSI do not belong to me. I wish they did but they don't.

_Three hours Later. Grissom's Townhouse_

"Sara, I told you I'm fine. You don't have to hover over me like a mother hen." Grissom told Sara. Though truth be told he was happy she was there with him. After today he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear about Rambaldi and the men with tattooed hands. The investigator in him wanted to know of course. But he realized that Grissom the man could without the knowledge.

"I know you're fine. Just..." Sara paused looking at Grissom with tears in her eyes. "You don't know. You don't know how close you came too..." With that statement she started crying uncontrollably.

"Shh. Sara, It's ok. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere." He let her over to the couch while he tried to calm her down.

"You don't understand Gil." She looked sadder than he had ever seen. She leaned in and kissed him making him forget the world. They made love and went to sleep before he had a chance to ask any of the question on his mind. When he woke up the next day she was gone.

_CIA LA office_

Sara Sidle walked into the LA office wearing the only alias she could come up with on short notice. After leaving Grissom she only had 2 hours to get a disguise together and hop a plane to LA. Today she wore a black Armani skirt suit with 4 inch heels (she had missed the CIA expense account that came with being undercover). On her head was a black wig cut into a bob with bangs. Completing the look was a pair of wire rimmed glasses. She held a briefcase that was full of all the documents pertaining to the case that she could copy and transport from the CSI lab. She took another deep breath trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. She walked over the CIA seal at the entrance of the building hearing her shoes clack against the hard floor and echo throughout the lobby. She walked through security and into the center of the building. Ah yes she thought to herself looking at the hustle and bustle within the controlled atmosphere. She sensed something behind her and turned to find her father walking towards her with a smile or at least what passed for a smile on Jack Bristow's face. They shook hands. "It's good to see you again Sara. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's good to see you too Jack um Dad" Sara answered nervously, unsure what to call him.

"Call me whatever you like Sara. I won't get offended."

"Well than since you just read my mind i think I'll call you dad." They smiled at each other and Sara could tell he was pleased with the development.

"Sara! Sara!" Sara turned around the see who was calling her name. She smiled as her half sister Sydney jogged towards then. Sydney enclose Sara in a big hug and surprisingly Sara hugged her back without a thought to being uncomfortable at such close physical contact. She hadn't known about Sydney for most of her life and had only met her a handful of times. It was safer for them to not be scene together in public often. They both had too many enemies willing to exploit the girls close relationship.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sara, "I thought you quit?"

"I could say the same about you Sara." answered Sydney with a smirk.

"I'm just back for this one case" Sara laughed as Sydney finished the sentence for her.

"I say that every time I come back too." Sydney raised her eyebrows and kissed her father on the cheek. "Hows it feel to have both your daughters back at the same time?" Jack was actually grinning and his smile only got wider when he watched a man walk in with two small children.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Aunty Sara" Sara turned around to pick up her niece Isabel. She was surprised to see that the CIA would allow children inside the inner sanctum.

"Marshal and his wife are going to watch them while we are on this op" Sydney explained.

"Vaughn's coming too?"

"Seems like Jack is getting the whole band back together for this one"

"Weiss!" Sara exclaimed. Weiss walked over to the group and gathered Sara into a giant bear hug.

"You know I always wanted you to come back. I'm just sorry it was like this. I know you have a life out in Vegas and you don't want it tainted with this." Weiss looked apologetic

"Well if all goes well, Sara will be able to go back to her life without so much as a bump in the road." Dixon's voice boomed from his office. "Come into my office." They walked up the stairs to Dixon's office, leaving the children with Marshal's wife in op tech. Sara saw Marshal sitting behind a large conference table with gadgets lay before him.

"Moving up in the world." Sara and Sydney spoke at the same time and than giggles. Sara couldn't help herself. Even under these circumstances being around her family and old friends made her feel somehow happier and protected.

"Office aside, I miss the field." Dixon said firmly. "Which is why on this op, I'm coming with you." Jack nodded slowly. He understood Dixon because he felt the same way. At the age of sixty he was still in the field and showed no signs of slowing down. Sark's photo appeared on several display screens around the office. The agents took the hint and sat around the table.

"Julian Sark." Director Dixon spoke firmly, immediately taking control of the room. "Known terrorist, head of a fairly new crime syndicate known as the Directorate.""Sark's never been that original." Sydney interrupted.

"Seriously why didn't he just call it the covenant part two" Sara snickered

"Yes, thats true. May I move on" Or are you and your sister planning on acting like middle schoolers through the entire presentation?"

"Sorry Director Dixon" Sara and Sydney both suppressed smiles and motioned for Dixon the continue the briefing.

"Sark's gone dark. For the last few years he has been doing this for months at a time. This means that while we will continue to look for him, our primary mission will be to take the four Rambaldi artifacts that he is seeking before he or his men can get to him." Dixon changed the image on the screen to four different buildings. "Each of these building hold one artifact a piece. We will hit them all at the same time to avoid the likelihood of Sark catching on and getting to the remaining artifacts before we have a chance." Dixon changed the images again to show them all four artifacts at the same time. "One week from today..."

"A week from today?" Sara shouted, "Are you kidding? We can't wait a week."

"We can and we will Sara. All intelligence data says that Sark won't even try to go after these artifacts for at least two weeks. He has to finalize the deal with his buyer first. Besides, he screwed up in Vegas and he knows it. He going to give him self a little time for things to cool of before he tries anything. The nature of this Op means that everything must go perfectly. One false move and we are over. And with all due respect agent Sidle, you have been out of the field for seven years. Agent Bristow has been out for two. I'm not letting either of you go back out there until you brush up on your hand to hand combat skills and familiarize yourself with new technology, especially with weapons. Do I make myself clear? Dixon's face had turned red by the end of his rant.

"Yes sir." Sara and Sydney answered. They understood his reasons but they both wanted to get Sark and move on with their lives. They were both already upset that the operation apparently had little to do with actually catching Sark. All this would do was pose-pone his plans.

"One week from today we will begin. At 18:00 hours Jack will enter the Louver posing as Preston Montgomery a well known but seldom seen benefactor of the arts. Vaughn will be posing as his son, Peter. They will be led on a private tour of the museum by the director of the museum himself. Jack and Vaughn will use there powers of persuasion to gain access to the sub-levels of the museum.

"People do tend to throw caution to the wind when a large donation is involved." Vaughn spoke up with a smile. Jack just looked at him with a less than amused expression of his face.

"Take care of the director and the guards. Marshal, if you could..." Dixon motioned to the short dark haired man the sat beside him.

"Yes, Sir. Of course. By the way Sara it's so good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Weiss really missed you. Not that your dad didn't miss you but I've heard that you and Weiss used to, you know um, well he's had a hard year and looks happy to see you. And now with Sydney just being semi-retired we really needed someone to help keep your dad in line." Jack cleared his throat and gave Marshal a piercing stare. Weiss was staring at the conference table and his ears were bright red. Marshal looked nervous. "Um yes ok. He picked up a small object from the table. "Looks like an ordinary breath freshener, right? Well one spray of this baby will knock anyone out cold for 30 minutes. They won't even wake up with a headache. They will loose some memory of the day, which for us is good. Cause we don't want him to remember..." Marshal seemed to realize he was rambling and presented the rest of his, "toys" to Jack and Vaughn without any extra information.

"Jack and Vaughn will collect the scrolls from the Louver and grab a plane heading to Spain to meet up with Sydney and Sara. Weiss, you and I will hit the monastery in Portugal at the same time. It has almost no security. We will go in posing as priests and representatives from the Vatican. I'm told that they are already preparing for our visit. The monks seem to be complexity unaware of what they have stored in the wine cellar." Dixon didn't elaborate of what exactly was in the wine cellar

"So what's in the cellar?" asked Weiss. Dixon changed the image on the screen to a close up of a wine bottle that was at least 300 years old. Within the bottle, beneath the wine was another smaller bottle.

"It's the last known bottle of a liquid needed to display the text on the scrolls from the Louver." Dixon continued, "They are apparently the directions for assembling the devise. Sara and Sydney will gather the two remaining components simultaneously in Spain."

"Alone!" Jack interrupted, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No Jack" Dixon sighed, "I am not out of my mind. Sara and Sydney have a better chance of getting in and out of the buildings alone than they do together. Both building have minimal personal and on site security. They are counting on the alarms to keep thieves out. Marshal could you please explain the security system to Agents Bristow and Sidle?"

"Yes, Sir. Ok this is really great actually. Genius work. And I would know because I do happen to be..."

"Marshal!" Sydney and Sara said at the same time.

"Sorry ladies." Marshal looked a bit stricken at being scolded by the two ladies but he didn't miss a beat and kept talking, "We're hitting two storage facility, each 35 miles eat and west of the capital. They are both government building and the security systems were designed by the same man. Now, to get in, we have to cut the power, which is gonna trigger an off-site security response. This gives us five minutes to get in, get the packages and get out. Our target's at both locations is gold box. Each box holds a components of the Rambaldi artifact.

"There are only two components?" Asked Sydney surprised

"No" answered Dixon. "They are twenty components plus the scrolls and liquid needed to read them. Sark already has the other 18 components. You understand now why its important we get these artifacts and get the operation right the first time. And hopefully why, right now we have to go after them instead of Sark." Dixon signaled Marshal to continue.

"Inside the box is a small canister holding the components, which we'll be transferring to this steal case. Now, keep in mind, once you've opened the safe, you only have one minute to remove the canister before it self-destructs, which means the transfer should be smooth…and instantaneous."

"Easy as pie" said Sara smiling grimly.

Everyone in the room nodded solemnly waiting to be dismissed by Dixon. When they were Sydney and Sara headed towards the training facility to re-train. They both knew that the training they had received years earlier had not left them, but it never hurt to be prepared.

_Meanwhile at the CSI Lab: Las Vegas Nevada_

"Blond hair, about six feet, blue eyes."

Grissom sat with the departments sketch artist tying to correctly describe the British man that he had only seen for a few moments. Sara had stared him down, he thought to him self, she should be here instead of him. But he mused, Sara was not here, and he had no idea where she was. When he realized that Sara was gone, Grissom worried that she would become a suspect in the crime. She did seem to know the assailant. He believed that she would at least be considered someone they needed to interview. However, when Grissom arrived at work that night and informed Eckle that Sara was not coming in, the man surprised him by telling him that he already knew she wouldn't.

"Government Crime Lab requested her presents. Apparently they needed Sidle's expertise involving a case she worked back in San Francisco." As Eckle spoke, Grissom narrowed his eyes at the man trying to figure out what he knew. "This is a great opportunity for the lab to gain credibility with the feds. I just hope Sidle doesn't screw this up." With that Eckle turned and headed towards his office. Grissom realized that Eckle knew even less than he did about what was going on.

A week had gone by and he had no word from Sara. His anger at her for leaving without saying goodbye was replaced with a fear deep in his soul. What was she involved in? As the days went by he realized that he was no closer to figuring out the mystery that was Sara Sidle than he had been seven years ago when she first moved to Vegas.

It didn't help his foul mood that the case involving the Englishman and Rambaldi seemed to be going no where. They were able to life some prints but running them through the computer didn't help. The three prints that they found matches for were dead ends. The database said that the cases involving the men were classified. Calling the feds did nothing to help the case. Grissom felt as though he was being stonewalled at every turn. All they had to go on was Grissom's eye witness testimony. And Grissom knew better than anyone how unreliable that could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this update took so long to update but my stupid life got in the way.

_As always the characters and the shows CSI and Alias don't belong to me._

And now on with the story..._  
_

_Spain: about 35 miles outside the Capital_

"Base this is science geek. Mission complete. I'm heading towards rondevous. Phoenix are you ready? Over."

"Science geek this is Phoenix. I'm Ready for Rondevous. Over." Sara could here Sydney laughing through her comm unit.

"Remind me to kill Marshal for giving me that call sign.

"I think its cute. Suits you don't you think?"

"Yeah, right" Sara answered. During the training exorcises of the last week, Sara had spent most of her breaks in Marshal's lab. He was impressed with her ability to understand almost every aspect of his job. She had even helped him fix an issue with the latest camera and microphone units Marshal was working on. They were tiny and designed to look like cockroaches but he was having trouble getting them to move the way he needed too. They kept falling over. Sara told Marshal how to fix the issues within two minutes of seeing the, "Bugs". They had small anatomical defects that kept them from moving like real roaches. A five minute explanation and a quick drawing was all Marshal needed to to be able to fix the problem. She enjoyed those moments away from kick boxing and the firing range. She needed to keep reminding herself that she as still first and foremost a scientist.

_CIA safe house: Spain_

Sydney and Sara sat in the safe house waiting for the extraction team. Sara was quiet and Sydney was worried about her.

"Thinking about Grissom?" Sydney asked softly

"Yeah" answered Sara without thinking. She looked up at Sydney and blushed when she realized what she just admitted too.

"It's wok Sara. It's going to be fine."

"It's just...I've missed him so much this last week and a half." Sydney smiled at the words coming out of Sara's mouth. She probably had figured out down to the minute how long she had been away from Grissom. Sydney understood because it was the same way she felt about Vaughn.

"So you missed him. That's good Sara. It means you are finally opening yourself up to someone."

"You don't understand Syd. I don't know if I have anything to go back too. I don't know if he'll take me back. Not to mention the fact that i apparently disappeared into thin air the day after my Boss was attacked and it was clear i knew the suspect."

"First of all Sara, dad covered for you at your job. There is nothing to worry about there. Being requested to work on a federal investigation might even help your career. And as for Grissom, he'll get over it. He will deal with it and move on. Dixon already cleared you to reveal some details about your work for the CIA. Trust me, ok." Sara nodded. She was grateful that Dixon seemed to understand that just telling the person you are involved with that you can't talk about work didn't cut it. Sara felt a little better after Sydney spoke. Just then, their comm units activated.

"Team one too team two. Ready for extraction, over" Jack's voice crackled a little over the comm unit. Sydney and Sara looked at each other. Without another word, Sydney and Sara swiftly jogged the half mile towards the black van. They were surprised to find her father behind the wheel. Weiss was supposed to be driving. That's when they noticed that his arm was in a sling.

"Oh my god Weiss! What happened to you? Are you ok?" The words came out in a jumble as Sara and Sydney spoke at the same time.

"What" said Vaughn from the passenger seat of the van, "I get no love from my best girl." Jack rolled his eyes at Vaughn's words. If Vaughn had not been married to his daughter, Jack would have thought he was an exceptional agent. But he was married to his daughter and therefor Jack found him barely tolerable. Luckily for Vaughn, there was a man dating his other daughter that Jack disliked far more. He had even been warm and caring towards Vaughn on the mission and the week leading up to it. Vaughn knew that it was only because Jack had a new place to focus his paternal rage. Jack spent the week bitching about Sara's boyfriend. Apperently he was a criminalist and "into bugs." Not to mention the fact that he was 15 years older than Sara. Vaughn had been involved in the extensive background check that Jack had done on Sara's boyfriend. He felt very bad this Grissom guy.

They boarded a private plane less than an hour later. Sara couldn't wait to get back to her life in Las Vegas. She missed Grissom and hated having to lie to him. Sydney and Sara sat in the corner of the lane talking softly to each other. They were both happy the mission was over and wanted to use the long flight from Europe to actually act like sisters instead of agents. Sara looked up to find Jack sitting next to Dixon reading a something off a computer screen. She heard the laser printer beep and watch as it proceeded to spit out several pages. Sara watched the seen and felt the familler sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Girls could you come here please. I need to talk to you. Too all of you" Jack looked around to all of the agents on the plane. Sara loved how he took control of any room. Even directing Dixon, who technically was his boss.

"The mission has been updated. Details in these folders" Jack said handing them each a plain manila folder.

"There is no mission dad. The mission is over. I came back to do this one thing. I want to go home. I want to go back to Vegas." Sara sounded almost like she was whining but she didn't care. She was tired and homesick.

"Honey we are going to Vegas. And this shouldn't take more than a day. Besides i think when you read the details you will want to be involved." Jack responded mysteriously. She opened the folder to see a photo from a security camera of a handsome blond man smiling smugly.

"Sark" was all Sara and Sydney said before sitting down to familiarizers thereselves with the new mission.

_That Night Tangeres Casino Las Vegas_

Sara and Sydney strut into the casino looking like five million bucks apiece. Sara wore a blood red wig with matching lipstick. She was dressed in black leather head to toe with a pair of green contacts to complete the look. Sydney wore a jet black wig that reached her waist and a black leather outfit that almost completely matched Sara's. She wore the same color contacts and when the two of them walked together it was obvious that they were sisters. When Dixon had first detailed the mission Sara was nervous about pulling off an alias so close to home but as she caught a glance of herself in the mirrors lining the hallways of the casino, she new she had nothing to worry about. People tended to only see what they wanted to see and what they expected to see. Even her well trained CSI friends would never look past this alias to see who she really was. Sara entered the elevator and pressed the appropriate buttons to reach the sub level floor that was holding a secret poker game. A secret poker game being held by a former head of the alliance of twelve. And a certain Mr. Sark playing along trying to make a deal. Thank god for Vegas she thought as the doors closed. Easiest place to blend in the world.

They reached the floor and walked down the hallway taking note of the 3 guards blocking the door of the game. Sydney nodded at Sara before disappearing around the counter. Sara walked over to them, swaying her hips and smiling.

"Someone inside i got to see." Sara said sweetly to the guards.

"Sorry miss" Said the largest man in the group. "No one gets in."

"That so" Sara smiled again and leaned towards the guard. He leaned towards her looking down her shirt. She took the opportunity to head but him sending down to the floor. Before the other two guards had a chance to respond she took them out with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"SG to Phoenix. Are you ready?" Sydney had gone around to the other entrance to the room. She had taken out three guards there and was ready to enter to room as soon as Sara said go.

"SG this is phoenix i'm pretty sure you can't change your own call sign. And yes, I'm ready to go on your count." They each grabbed the key cards from the fallen guards and got ready to enter the room.

"SG to phoenix. On my count. One...Two...Three" Guns drawn, they burst into the room simultaneously

The room was smoky and the conversation typical of all high stakes games in Vegas. Once you've seen one you've seen them all.

"Hands in the air boys. Lets stay calm, I'm only here for Sark." They complied surprisingly quickly as both Sydney and Sara had known they would. There was no love lost between these men and they had no problem giving up Sark if it meant they were left alone. Sark smiled at her.

"Sara, twice in one month to what do i owe the honer?

"On your feet Julian" Sydney said quickly.

"My two favorite girls at the same time. I've had dreams about this you know."

"Not like this" Sara said as she walked towards Sark. She punched him once in the face braking his nose. "I really don't want to ask again. I might chip a nail" Blood poured down his face and he got up and walked towards the door. The trio got into the elevator. Jack, Weiss and Vaughn were waiting for them in a room upstairs.

_Tangier Casino Video Surveillance Room_

CSI Stokes and Grissom leaned over the counter to get a closer look at the video. After a week and a half of the case going no where he decided to examine video surveillance from the casino's. There was a definite advantage to being a CSI in a city that taped almost every moment of peoples lives. If they lived their life in a casino. So far he had responded to six false alarms of men matching the Englishman's description. The suspect they had been looking for for almost 2 weeks was riding down in an elevator in their city. The footage was from almost an hour ago.

"Good work, Nicky my boy. I think we've got him. What room is he in?"

"Sir, I think there is something here you want to see." A security guard called out to the two CSI's. "This is the same man right now. Elevator three and he's not alone. Grissom walked over to see for himself. Sure enough he saw the blond man. On either side of him were two women dressed in black leather. One women had jet black and and the other was a red head. Grissom narrowed his eyes. They were wearing wigs, that much he could tell. The women with bright red hair had something familiar about her that he couldn't place. The blond man had his hands behind his back and looked pissed off. He also had a good deal of blood pouring down his face.

They were talking and Grissom leaned even closer to try and read there lips.

"Zoom in. I need to see there faces." Grissom said quickly. The Security guard obliged Grissom's request and zoomed in as much as he could, focusing on the upper half of all three people. Grissom focused in on the blond man's mouth.

"He's saying where are you taking me? The dark haired one is telling him to shut up. He's saying that he demands to know..." Grissom stopped translating when the red head elbowed the blond man in the stomach with great force. When the blond man bent over in pain from the blow, Grissom and Nick Stokes could clearing see that he was handcuffed behind his back.

"I think we have a situation Brass. Call it in" Grissom spoke firmly. "Nicky follow the surveillance. We are not loosing him."

_30 minutes later outside Tangeres Casino Room 784_

It took less than thirty minutes for the LVPD to get ready to break into the room. The suspect had gone after one of there own and that was in addition to being a suspect in at least 6 other murders. They would take him down with joy. The swat team broke through the door and Grissom stood towards the back waiting for the cops to clear the room. It took less than five minutes before he heard Brass call out to him.

"Grissom, you better get in here. There's something you are going to want to see." Grissom walked into the room to see the suspect tied to a chair looking like he had just gone three rounds with Mike Tyson. Behind him were three men and two women with there hands in the air. There was a wide array of weapons on the floor in front of them. It was the red head who got his attention. She look so familiar. She brushed her red hair out of her face and thats when Grissom realized who he was looking at.

"Sara" Grissom spoke so softly that it was almost a whisper. He turned towards Brass who looked shocked. "Get these suspects back to the station. We'll deal with them there." With that Grissom turned and walked away. Sara stood in the hotel room watching the scene unfold.

"Grissom" Sara said in an even voice. When he didn't respond she called out his name again, "Gil" But he didn't even turn around.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Sorry this took so so so long. I'm bad at life sometimes and things got busy. So thank you for anyone who is still reading and thanks to all who reviewed and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside_

_LVPD Interrogation Room_

The CIA could move at the speed of lightning if they had to get there own agents out of trouble while preserving recently gathered intelligence. The fact that this was black ops and needed to remain as quiet as possible helped.

Dixon had gone straight from the airport to the crime lab in order to pass along paper work for Sara's cover. He was at the station before anyone from the tangier casino arrived. He looked grim while he spoke to Eckle trying to explain the situation to little awful, small bug of a man. Proper identification and a call from the governor helped expedite the situation. They had decided to use LVPD resources for the preliminary investigation. The door opened and two cops led Sark into the building. He sneered at Dixon and kept walking.

"Put Sark in a room and don't leave him alone." Dixon told the cops. "Keep him cuffed" Sark disappeared from view and Dixon turned to watch Sara, Sydney, Jack, Weiss and Vaughn being led into the station wearing hand cuffs. Sara and Sydney were still wearing there disguises.

"Good god Brass take those hand cuffs off of them. They are federal agents." Eckle shouted

"Black ops, Conrad. Remember." Dixon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I hate this man he thought to himself. Grissom and Nick walked in the see Brass removing the last of the handcuffs. Sara stood to the side rubbing her wrists. Grissom smiled in spite of himself. The red hair he could do without but Sara in head to toe black leather was a sight to see.

"What's going on Conrad?" Grissom demanded.

"We need a private place to discuss this. Weiss. Sark's in interrogation room three. This man," Dixon pointing to Eckle, "Will show you the way. Go continue what you started in the hotel room. Shouldn't take long, we all know that Sark's loyalties are flexible. Whose office can we use?" Dixon spoke with authority taking over the station even though the CIA probably had no jurisdiction here.

"We can use my office" said Grissom, ignoring Eckle's annoyed look. They walked towards Grissom's office. As they passed the break room and the lab the night shift crew started poking there heads out. They all knew something was amiss.

"Cath, come here. Look at this." Greg spoke excitedly as he watched the strange scene in action. Grissom was walking towards his office and talking to a tall black man. Fallowing them were three men and behind them were two women.

"Nice clothes" Catherine said with admiration. "And check out the shoes. Black leather platform boots. Nice."

Warrick joined the group at the window. "Who are they?" He asked the question knowing it would never be answered. It looked like the strange two weeks they had were about to get even stranger.

"Associates of Lady Heather maybe." Catherine said looking into Warricks eyes.

"Well if they are I hope they take care of Griss. Maybe they can deal with whatever bug crawled up his ass."

"Warrick!" Catherine chastised

"Oh come on Cath. You know he's been acting weird for a while now. Ever since those tattoo murders."

"You mean ever since Sara left." Catherine said. They watched from the window as the strange group entered Grissom's office and closed the door.

_Grissom's office_

"Before we begin I need to check a few things." Dixon said while he opened his briefcase. He pulled out something that looked like a small metal detector and moved around the room slowly checking for bugs. After he was satisfied that the room was clean he pull another small black object from his case and placed it on the desk. After turning it on he said, "There now we can speak freely."

"What is that?" Grissom asked pointing to the device on his desk.

"Bug killer" Dixon explained. "In case I missed something when I swept the room."

"Don't worry Grissom" Sara spoke up from her seat in front of his desk, "He doesn't mean your kind of bugs. He means our kind of bugs."

"Who the hell are you people?" Grissom yelled so loud that Sara knew half the lab heard him.

"If you sit down and shut up we'll explain" It was the first time Jack since arriving at the station and there was no mistaking the coldness in his voice. Vaughn watched as Jack stared Grissom down. Vaughn smirked. Being the focus of Jack's over protectiveness sucked to be sure, but watching him take it out on someone else was almost fun.

Sara and Sydney had taken the two chairs in front of Grissom's desk. The men stood around the cramped office with there arms crossed. The agents were imposing even when they weren't trying to be and Grissom was a little afraid.

"It goes without saying that none of this leave this room." Dixon looked Grissom square in the eyes and Grissom nodded. "Good. The man you have in custody is named Julian Sark. He is number two on the CIA's most wanted. There are only a handful of people that agent have the right to kill on sight. Sark is one of them." As Dixon explained vaguely about the situation and introduced everyone, Sara watched her father walk around Grissom's office. He took note of the wall, reading several notes pinned there before moving on to inspect the bugs. He noticed a tarantula. The only other person he new that kept a tarantula as a pet had been a psychotic dictator. If Jack had distrusted Grissom before seeing his office, he flat out hated him now. Sara's voice brought him out of his own thoughts.

"I think Syd and I would both like a crack at Sark before he gets sent back to headquarters. Something tells me his client is in town. We may be able to get this guy if we act now."

"I agree." Jack nodded. Without waiting for Grissom's approval the women got up and left the room. Sara led Sydney towards the interrogation room while Vaughn and Dixon spoke softly to each other in the corner of the office. Jack cleared his throat and caught Dixon's eye.

"You know Vaughn," Dixon said quickly. "Let's go find the girls, see how they are doing..."

"...go someplace else you mean?" Vaughn answered. "Yes, um coffee?" Vaughn and Dixon left the office quickly leaving Grissom and Jack alone. As soon as they were out the door, Jack reached over and shut the door quietly before walking over to Grissom's desk. Grissom looked Jack in the eye as the older man walked towards him with a slight gleam of malice in his eye.

"I'm only five years older than you. Did you know that?" Jack sighed heavily while Grissom looked at him confused.

"What does your or my age have to do with this case?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with this case. It has everything to do with Sara." Jack tilted his head, pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. Grissom could almost feel his eyes burning a hole through his chest.

"Pardon?" Grissom eyes widened in slight shock and confusion. He and Sara hadn't told anyone about their relationship. They had been waiting for the right time.

"Are you really going to pretend not to know what I'm talking about?" Jack seemed almost amused by this. "You are having a relationship with my... with Sara; correct?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything..." Grissom stumbled a little, unprepared for this line of questioning. "Excuse me Mister..."

"Agent Bristow."

"Agent Bristow. I'm the supervisor on this case I really should be..."

"Sit down, Gil. I have some questions that I'm going to need you to answer." Gil sank back into his office chair while the older man walked towards him pursing his lips. There was something about this man that was familiar as well as frightening.

"You have been dating Sara for 11 months, correct?" Jack cocked his head to the side and stared at Jack in a way that made Gil feel like lying to him would be a bad idea.

"Ah" Grissom sighed, "Yes, about 11 months."

"But you have known each other for much longer than that, correct?"

"Also correct" Grissom admitted, "I'd heard the patriot act was invasive but..."

"Agent Sidle was an operative of the CIA, not to mention a valuable member of several longterm operations. Her well being is important the the agency. Her well being is important to me and several other high ranking officials. Do you really think would allow her to work with anyone or anywhere that hadn't been totally investigated?" Lack learned forward over the desk. "And I've kept current with all events at CSI Las Vegas, if only to make sure that one of the thousands of enemies that Sara has made over her years at the CIA don't come back and try something."

"What would they try?" Grissom looked up, suddenly more concerned for Sara than he was afraid of Jack. "What would anyone want to do to her."

"My Daughter Sydney," Jack sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She says that Sara has been in love with you for years. She says that you took years to figure out what to do with, 'this'. What kind of person refers to an important relationship as, 'this'. Sara's friend refers to you as a, 'tool'; though to be fair I'm pretty sure he's still in love with her. Hopefully you are a better choice for my daughter than him. Even if you are only 5 years younger than me."

"Your daughter?" Grissom asked confused

"Sara is my daughter." Jack rose up to his full height and stared at Grissom. "Do not under any circumstances think that I would allow you to do anything to hurt or disappoint her. I could make you vanish off of the face of the earth before anyone had a moment to wonder where you are." Jack gave Grissom one more disapproving glare before following his daughters. He was eager to see them in action. Grissom stood behind his desk for only a moment before shaking his head and following Jack.

_Meanwhile in the DNA lab_

"I'm telling you it's Sara." Nick Stokes said for the third time. "Not only that but ten minute into processing the crime scene Eckle calls me and tell me to stop. He told me to get back to the lab and that some feds were going to handle it."

"So what you are telling me," Greg said slowly. "Is that you watched two women abduct our suspect and beat him up in an elevator. Than when you busted through the door of the hotel room you this same suspect tied to a chair being interrogated by several shadowy figures and that one of them was Sara. Do I have this right?"

"So far yes." Answered Nick

"Than" Catherine continued "Grissom told Brass to cuff everyone, including Sara, and bring them back to the station for questioning."

"Again correct"

"Than Grissom left the scene without even telling you to process it and came back here. And that those same suspect are the same people who are in Grissom's office right now." Warrick finished

"YES. Don't look at me like that I'm not kidding." Nick knew that his story sound far fetched but he couldn't believe that his co-workers refused to buy it. In fact not only had they snickered while he was telling them the story, they all looked as if they were trying to hold back laughter. "You know something guy" Nick shouted angrily, "I don't care if you believe me. I know what I saw." At that exact moment the Door to Grissom's office opened and two women dressed head to toe in black leather walked out. Catherine, Greg and Warrick all stood up to look through the window and get a better look. This time they paid close attention to the red heads face as she walked by.

"Oh my god" Catherine sounded shocked and she was. Her hair and eye color may have been different and she was dressed like a dominatrix but their was no doubt in Catherine's Mind that the red head in black leather and killer boots was Sara Sidle.

_Interrogation Room Three. CSI crime lab Law Vegas Nevada_

Sark sat staring at agent Weiss and agent Weiss stared right back. He may have been a good field agent but interrogation had never been his strong suit. Both men turned to the sound of the door opening and watched as Sara and Sydney walked in.

"My two favorite girls. So good to see you again." Sark raised his eyebrow suggestively. Sara was fuming inside. If Sark had stayed away from Vegas she would be getting ready for the end of her shift right now and looking forward to curling up with Grissom after. Her life was a finally going well and Sark had to come back into her life and mess everything up.

Now back to that dream I was telling you about before you abducted me..." With that statement Sara seemed to fly into a rage. She took two giant steps towards Sark and pulled him out of the chair. She slammed him against the wall and held him there by his neck. Sark looked around desperately at the other people in the room. Sydney looked satisfied at what she was watching and the other man just looked amused. That's when the door opened and Jack Bristow stepped inside.

"Sara" Jack shouted "Sara" he shouted again. Sara turned around breathless from her "interrogation" of the suspect.

"Daddy?" Sara stepped away from Sark realizing that she was out of control.

"Daddy?" Sark smiled like a kid in a candy store. He looked to Sydney, Jack and than back at Sara. "He's your father? Oh this is too good. So many super spies in one family. My god Syd, how many sibling do you have?" Sara took a giant step back towards Sark and kicked him hard in the head with her black leather platform boot, knocking him unconscious.

"Oops" Sara looked at Sydney, "I really didn't mean to knock him out. I really didn't kick him that hard.

"Steel toed boots" Sydney reminded her.

"oh right" Sara shrugged her shoulders

"The buyer was probably tipped of by the LVPD raid anyway. Probably caught the first plane out of here. We're going to escort Sark back to headquarters. I talked to Dixon and he said you could spend the day here before flying back for debriefing."

"Thanks dad." Sara sad softly while looking down. She felt like a screw up. She knew that it was a long shot that the buyers were still in town but she had wanted to try anyway.

"Hey." Jack said. "Sara, Sydney, this was great work. No one disputes that." He looked at his watch and than at Sydney. "We need to get going." He kissed Sara on the forehead, "I will see you tomorrow, ok? You did well. You should be proud." Jack left the room allowing his daughter to have a few moments alone.

Sara and Sydney hugged and smiled at each other.

"I can't wait to get out of these clothes" said Sara.

"Really? It's the wig thats killing me" Sydney answered

"how many times do i have to tell you the waist length ones always hurt more." The sisters laughed and hugged one more time before Sydney turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok. And don't worry. It will all work out." Sydney smiled and looked at her sister one last time before walking out the door. Sara took a moment to prepare herself for the moment she walked out of the interrogation room and saw the people on the other side. With one last deep breath she walked out to find all of her co-workers staring into the room that she had just been in. Damn two way mirrors Sara thought to herself. She had a lot of questions to answer.

_Gil Grissom's Townhouse The Next Morning_

Sara sat on the couch in Grissom's townhouse with a hot cup of coffee waiting for him to come home. She knew that most of his questions had not been answered by Dixon's brief explanation. She heard him at the door, fumbling with his keys. The door swung open and he looked at her over the files he carried.

"I almost forgot that I gave you a key" he said slowly "Though i guess you wouldn't really need one would you." The second remark was biting, though she really could not blame him for it. She took a deep breath.

"Grissom"

"Back to Grissom are we? Was calling me Gil, was our whole relationship just part of your cover? I know the job was. But was I too? How about being friends Nick and Warrick and flirting with Greg? What about your history? Was that all just a lie so I would feel sorry for you and stop asking you questions about your personal life?"

"No" Sara told him with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She wanted to get this out before she started crying.

"Than what Sara? Tell me the truth." Grissom's face was turning red as he shouted at her.

"I'll tell you what I can. I'll tell you more than I probably should and more than you even wanted to know. Just please stop yelling" His eyes softened at that request. He sat down on the couch with her but he sat far away, watching her. She felt self conscious. He was looking at her the way he looked at a suspect when all of the evidence convicted them before they had a chance to speak.

"Ok" he said softly.

"Ok" Sara reached into her bag and pulled a lipstick. He watched as turned the cap but did not remove it.

"Bug killer" she told him answering his unasked question. "The story of my childhood is true. Except that my father- was not my father. Which actually explains the way he treated me." Grissom grabbed her hand, surprising Sara.

"It does not excuse the way he treated you or your mother. It doesn't really explain it either"

"My mom met a man around the same time she was seeing my adoptive father. I guess thats what we could call him. They were broken up for a month or so, that when my mom met a man named Jack Bristow. He was young. They were young. They didn't know anything about each other but as my mother says, 'love was in the air' they had a brief affair. After about a month Jack moved on and my mother went back to my adoptive father. I didn't find any of this out until I was in my 20's but we'll get to that later."

"And your mother was sure? I mean, how did she...?"

"When I asked, my mother went into details I don't want to rehash about when she slept with whom but... If Jack's not my father than I was a 10 pound premee. We did a DNA test later to be sure." He nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"I was an undergraduate student at Harvard when I was approached by a man who said he worked for the government. They were looking for people like me. He said my test scores had been flagged. He asked me if I wanted to help my country. He gave me his card and a week later I called them. They flew me to Langly for a week. I took about 800 tests and did some physical testing at the farm. At the end of the week I got a job offer. To become an agent at the Central Intelligence Agency. I started out desk rated but moved to the field in record time." Grissom watched her talk. She was almost glowing while she talked about this time in her life. There was something else too. Pride.

"I was looking for something Gil. To give my life meanings. I... I just met them first." The mention of his name brought him back into the moment. It was with that statement that she looked sad. "I met you a week after my first field assignment. It was the first time i regretted joining the CIA. It was the first time i realized what i could never have" She looked into his deep blue eyes and than looked down. He watch as she seemed to fold into herself lost in the memory. His eyes grew bright and he leaned forward until there foreheads touched. They both close there eyes as he leaned into kiss her. They held each other for a moment the air heavy with all they wouldn't say to each other. They broke apart and she took a deep breath and continued.

"I graduated from college and went to graduate school. It was a cover. I can't really get into any of the operations. I'm not aloud Grissom." She paused. "I would tell you if I could but for your own protection I can't." He nodded. His eyes a bit wide because in his head he was imagining Jame bond type missions.

"Do most spies get an advanced degree is physics as their cover?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"I never finished Gil, you know that. My last year of school i went on a mission. It was my first time as team leader. My partner and I went in undercover. Private estate in Monaco. He went as a high roller and I was his trophy wife." Sara paused noticing Grissom's confused expression.

"Trophy wife?"

"Donna Demarko. Former alias. We needed to get inside. You wouldn't believe what you can get away with when you have a good wig and the right clothes. This was our way inside. Ten Minutes into the party i disabled the alarm and gave my team the word to get inside. We needed to secure a weapon being hidden in a sub level of the house. The alarm was supposed to be off." Sara paused gathering herself together to relay the next part of the story. "They new we were coming. It was an ambush. We were set up by faulty intelligence. Half our people were taken out by a group known as the Alliance of twelve. They set up the hit. That much we knew. After that I just couldn't go back. I went into the CIA full time, to help take down the Alliance of twelve. My sister and my father were double agents. Together we got them. I was transfered to the San Fransisco Office and began my new cover job."

"As a CSI?" asked Grissom

"Yes. It was supposed to just be a cover. In those days I used all of my vacation days and than some. Only I wasn't on vacation."

"Missions? You were going on missions with the CIA while working as a full time CSI?"

"Yes" Sara paused, "Than you called. You asked for help"

"And you came." He smiled at the memory

"When you offered me the job I saw it and you as my salvation. This was my way out. Until I came here for that job I had forgotten that life could be anything besides a series of aliases. Standing next to you was like coming up for air. You were my light at the end of the tunnel. Here with you I started living my life again. I had to deal with my childhood which I had buried deep in the back of my mind. As an agent you earn how you compartmentalize your emotions. After a while shutting down is like flipping a switch. You turn yourself to stone so you can do the job. But than you, everyone actually seemed to care. Agents don't really have personal lives. Everything in our lives is a lie. It's makes keeping friends hard. That part of the life was the hardest to let go of. I didn't know how to let people in. Until you, Gil. You made me human again." With that he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm not leaving Sara. No matter what. I love you."

"Love you too."

"You must be tired" Grissom said. "I know I am. Let's go to bed. We have the rest of our lives to finish sorting this out." Sara smiled at him and followed him up to bed. Tomorrow she would have to go to LA and debrief but tonight she had Gil and a warm bed and nothing could be better.

_Grissom's Townhouse Early Morning After the CSI Night Shift_

Grissom unlocked the door to his townhouse while trying to balance a bag full of grocery's and a bouquet of flowers. He was going to cook for Sara that night. She was going to meet him at his house in a few hours and he wanted everything to be perfect. He felt badly about the way he had treated her over the last few weeks. He should have known that there was a good explanation for everything. He should have known that she would never intentionally hurt him. He felt silly buying the flowers. Flowers were not really he or Sara's thing but he couldn't help himself. Considering what he was planning on asking Sara tonight, flowers seemed appropriate. He opened the door whistling's to himself and smiling. Than he walked inside.

"Hello, Gil" Grissom screamed with shock and dropped everything we was holding to reach for his gun before remembering that he had left it at work with his holster. When Grissom's eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that he knew the intruder,

"Hello Jack" Grissom said nervously, "You scared me."

"Well I must admit that was part of the point."

"Part of the point. What was the other part?

"I wanted to talk to you, Gil." Grissom winced when Jack said his name. His voice was dripping with disdain. "You see, Gil. My daughters seem to have a nasty habit all falling in love with morons." Jack rose from the chair and began to walk towards Grissom. "I try to respect my daughters wishes. I would never hurt someone they love. It's important that you understand that." Grissom nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Good." Jack smiled at Grissom but it did little to reassure him. "It's more important that you understand something else." Jack looked at Grissom to make sure he was still paying attention. "If you ever do anything to harm or hurt my daughter I will kill you myself. And before you die I will torture you to such a degree that you will beg for death. Is that clear?

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Than welcome to the family." Jack smiled brightly and put out his hand to shake Grissom's.

"You say welcome to the family as if..."

"As if I knew that you were planning to propose to my daughter tonight." Jack finished the sentence that Grissom started.

"How did you...?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really" Grissom admitted

"I'll let you get back to... what ever it is that you were planing on doing. And please don't tell Sara I was here. I'm planning on surprising her tomorrow. Sydney and Vaughn are flying in with the kids. Sydney wants to celebrate your engagement. A family gathering" Jack said dryly. "I would really hate it if the surprise was spoiled. We have all had so few happy family moments."

"Of course Sir." Grissom watched as Jack let himself out the back door. We picked up his groceries and flowers and walked to the kitchen. Sara would be back soon and he had to make everything perfect.

The End... i think Wa ha ha ha


End file.
